


don't say no to daddy

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, and daddy wants hyunjins thicc ass, ass fucking, chuu likes to be called daddy, dw hyunjin likes it in the end, hey i put warnings so dont read if youre not into cnc, hyunchuu, oh shit thats a spoiler my b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: basically Jiwoo's been craving ass
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 84





	don't say no to daddy

The door to Hyunjin's room made a low creaking noise as Jiwoo closed it softly behind her. She stayed pressed against the cool wood, taking long slow breaths. So, she was finally going to do it. Jiwoo was going to have a piece of that cake whether Hyunjin was willing or not.

Hyunjin's quiet snoring filled the room as she made her way to the left side of the queen sized bed. The younger was sleeping on her stomach while both arms cuddled her pillow tightly. Her head was facing the opposite direction of where Jiwoo stood, all going according to her plan.

She reached over to carefully pull back the bright yellow covers that were hiding Hyunjin's beautiful round ass that had not left her mind for the past couple of weeks. Ah how lucky was this! She was sleeping wearing nothing but her panties. Jiwoo could barely see some side boob from the way she was lying on the bed, but it's okay, she was here for the dessert not the appetizers.

"Psst.. hyun?" Jiwoo whispered while hovering over the bed just to see how deep hyunjin was sleeping. She gave Hyunjin's shoulder a poke with her impatient index finger, but still the younger girl stayed asleep. Jiwoo was practically bouncing in place with excitement in her eyes. She had been dreaming of this moment since forever. Well.. technically since Hyunjin's ass got fatter from all that bread intake. It wasn't until recently that Jiwoo had become so aroused being around Hyun, having to hide an erection anytime she bent over and her cheeks peaked out of the very short shorts she wore around the dorm. 

If Jiwoo had a conscience, she'd be able to walk away easily right this moment before anything happened. Well, that option left her mind running the second her eyes landed of Hyunjin's perfect almost naked body. Her cock was practically begging to be buried in those cheeks as it strained against her boxers. 

She quietly got on the bed, making sure her bare legs didn't touch Hyunjin's skin as she positioned herself to hover right over the butt checks that were asking to be fucked. Jiwoo carefully reached for the waistband of Hyun's panties and pulled slowly over the arch of that thick ass. It was taking everything in her to not take a huge bite of those beautiful exposed cheeks, leaving a mark that would make her proud. She put two fingers inside her own mouth instead and sucked on them for about twenty seconds, while staring at the soft pale skin that was driving her dick insane. 

Taking her fingers out of her mouth made a slurping noise she hadn't expected. How much was she salivating already? Jiwoo placed a palm on each cheek and slowly pulled them apart to get a peek of her puckered hole. She continued to hold the cheeks open while stretching her right index finger to make contact with it. The saliva had already started dripping down her hand and onto Hyun's skin so she couldn't let that go to waste. Her wet finger was having fun circling around the hole, letting the saliva slid further down and onto her slit. Putting a bit more pressure against it, her finger finally entered her tightness. 

Hyunjin's only response was soft humming, but soon her quiet snores returned making Jiwoo let out a sigh of relief. Being as impatient as she was, adding the second wet finger inside happened sooner than planned. You would think she'd be more careful, but your mind gets hazy and stupid when being this turned on by a double-cheeked up stallion. 

Her fingers rubbed against eachother as she tried to move them in and out steadily, stretching her out. Jiwoo wasn't totally heartless; however, she was aware doing this wouldn't help at all knowing how thick her cock can get, but she had to try in hopes that it would make it less painful for Hyunjin. Jiwoo took her left hand off Hyun's cheek and started to pull down her boxer's waistband to get her aching cock free. She jerked off her full erection a few times while picking up the pace of her fingers. 'I've waited long enough,' she said to herself, 'I want to be inside you already.' 

Jiwoo straightened her back and took out her fingers from that pretty wet hole. She went back to pulling Hyunjin's ass cheeks apart and pushing her cock forward. Jiwoo didn't mean to, but a soft moan escaped her lips as her head made contact with the wetness right outside the promised land. She bit her lip and pushed the tip inside, unwilling to wait any longer. Hyunjin stopped snoring and whined as if she was in pain. 'Am I having cramps?' she thought. Jiwoo moved a couple of more centimeters inside to test out if she would fully wake up. 

"Aahh, whaaa is tha?" a sleepy voiced Hyunjin said, lifting her head off the pillow so she could turn around. Jiwoo knew by now that this wasn't going to end well, so she might as well have some fun! Right before Hyun's tired eyes opened, Jiwoo quickly took her hands off her ass and reached over to firmly shut her mouth and eyes. She also didn't mean for this to happen, but when she launched herself forward that fast to cut Hyunjin off senses, her cock had slid inside a couple inches more. It was at its thickest peak, too, so it made sense when Hyun made a crying yell against her hand. 

"Hey, shh.. it's okay. It's going to be alright my precious girl.." the way Jiwoo was saying this sent shivers down her spine, making Hyunjin fear for her life. "..I'm already inside baby, so you might as well let me continue. Wouldn't want to be a bad host right? Plus you're doing so well, Hyun!" Hyunjin cried out what sounded like 'stop', but Jiwoo was willing to pretend she didn't understand. 

"Shh.. like I said, you're doing so well already. Just a couple more inches baby, okay? Trust me you're going to love it and be thanking me in the end!" Jiwoo lowered her head to leave a trail of kisses on Hyunjin's shoulders as she sank deeper inside her warm hole. The pain of being stretched out like this for the first time in her life wasn't going well for Hyun. As soon as Jiwoo bottomed out, Hyunjin jerked upwards and headbutted her in the nose while trying to scream through her covered mouth. "Now you're going to piss me off. Stop being a brat or you'll regret it." 

Hyunjin stopped screaming and started crying instead. Jiwoo felt the tears running down against her hands, and unfortunately for Hyun.. it turned her on even more. She brought her lips up to Hyunjin's cheek and gave it a big wet kiss before whispering in her ear, "Good girl. Now calm yourself down and let Daddy cum inside this hole that belongs to this beautiful ass of yours, okay baby?" 

Jiwoo had already gone back to kissing Hyunjin's shoulder, but she felt the nodding of her head in agreement to being good from now on. Without warning, she pulled out a little and slammed back into Hyunjin ass, making it clap so loud it echoed in the room. "Ohh f-fuck, Hyun.. you turn me on s-s-so much I won't be able to last long.. why did you have to have an ass soo.." her words slurred into moaning as she started moving her hips in and out steadily. 

All Hyunjin could do was cry on her pillow and ball her fists into the sheets, waiting for it to be over. She didn't want to have a panic attack and make Da- I mean Jiwoo mad. She shut her eyes really hard and took slow breaths to calm herself down. Hyunjin felt that it was working; however, maybe it was working a little TOO well. A shy moan escaped her trembling lips when Jiwoo thrusted softly this time. Since she wasn't ready to cum just yet, her thrusts had slowed down to keep herself in check. Now she was thankful to have slowed down, otherwise she wouldn't have heard Hyunjin's soft moan. 

"Oh? What was that, hm?" Jiwoo let out an evil laugh into Hyun's ear, "Didn't I say that you were going to love it?" Hyunjin grunted in response, no way would she let her have this win. This encouraged Jiwoo nonetheless. After knowing that she had started to enjoy herself, she wasn't going to hold back any longer. Jiwoo pushed her body more onto Hyun as she started fucking her at a quicker pace. Hyunjin was moaning more against her hand now and it was driving Jiwoo insane not knowing what she sounds like while being railed like this. "I'm going to take my hands off your mouth and eyes now, but don't scream okay? Promise me this and I'll make you cum so good before Daddy does." 

Hyunjin nodded her head very excitedly that it made her question whether Hyun was trying to trick her. Jiwoo didn't have much willpower, so she decided to take her chances and released her hands, placing them on either side of Hyun's head to keep balance. Soft mumbled moans were stuttering out of the younger's mouth. Her eyes rolled back when she felt Jiwoo rolling her hips to a different beat. "Unnie ahh! You were right.. this-this is ohh-" Jiwoo let out a chuckle into her ear and responded with, "That's my girl. Mm, but that's not my name, is it?"

"Hnng, I'm ss-sorry unn- I mean Daddy! I forgot." Jiwoo slipped the tip of her tongue out and licked down Hyunjin's helix before biting tenderly on her earlobe. It excited her to hear her favorite name coming out of her favorite girl. Now she wanted to be cumming in her favorite girl. Jiwoo shifted her weight onto her left arm and leaned more against Hyun's backside. She used the rest of her horny strength to lift the younger girl's hips upwards and whispered in a loud hurried tone, "Baby I'm gonna need you to spread your legs apart now so I can give your pretty clit the attention it deserves!" Hyunjin immediately did as she was told and buried her face into her pillow since her moans had gotten uncontrollably louder from the angle changing. 

With the space between the thighs Jiwoo worshipped so much, she was able to place her fingers on Hyun's clit. Rubbing it in long-drawn-out strides, Hyunjin felt she couldn't handle how sensitive everything made her feel and yet her hips started to move in sync with her unnie's thrusting. This is the first time they've ever fucked, but Jiwoo could sense that Hyun was close, and she was determined for them to finish together. Her mind focused on how tight and cozy this hole hugged her thick cock, while her middle and ring fingers kept circling around the now enlarged clit. 

Hyunjin gasped hurriedly a couple of times before loudly whispering, "D-daddy, I'm going to cum! Any sec-" Her hips staggered as she came, and felt her unnie's hand behind her head forcing her deeper into her pillow. Knowing that her mouth was covered properly this way, she didn't hold back her piercing moans any longer. Getting to hear her favorite kind of music, Jiwoo was able to feel her orgasm approaching soon. She got up and straightened her back to be able to properly fuck her in doggy style. Her hands were free again so she placed them where they truly belonged, on that marvelous ass that drove her crazy. She dug her fingers into Hyun's hips and used the rest of her strength to fuck her hole as if it were her personal fleshlight. 

It only took 3 more strokes until Jiwoo was spilling hard inside of Hyunjin. "Ohhh sh-hit!" She groaned roughly as she tried to catch her breath. Hyun was fascinated at how she could feel the cock twitching inside her and filling her up. She arched her ass upwards as if to ask if they could start another round already. "Fuck me again, please daddy? Breed me, I've been good. I deserve it!" Seeing as how she was still as hard as a rock even after cumming so much, she figured why not? Hyunjin got her response when she felt her ass being stuffed deeper inside again, but got an idea. 

"Um, daddy.. can we pretend that I'm your victim? I want to act as if I don't wan-" Jiwoo reached over and covered her mouth before Hyun could finish her sentence. If anyone had woken up and decided to listen right outside the door, all they would hear is Jiwoo's soft evil chuckle and Hyunjin's muffled yelling for help.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta
> 
> thank you for reading!!  
> until next time ٩(^ᴗ^)۶♡


End file.
